User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 6: One Night at Flumpty's 2
Hey everyone! Today, I'll be taking a look at 'One Night at Flumpty's 2 '''by Jonochrome. The first ONaF was a great game, but lacked creative gameplay. Well, ONaF 2 fixes that problem. How? Well, you're gonna have to read to find out! Story: 6/10 The story's just the same as before: Flumpty kidnaps you and forces you to play with him. Enough said. Gameplay: 9/10 And this, my friends, is where ONaF 2 really shines. When you start the first night, you are introduced to the mechanics of the game via a nice little song: ''"Welcome one and all to Flumpty Bumpty's!" "If your lights are turned off then you're safe! (or are you)" "If the lights are on then they'll come find you" "And rip you a brand new face!" As the song implies, you can turn the power off and on in this game. It's an important concept to know, since you have to use it on all but two of the characters in order to make them retreat. Cameras are back, but they only work for a short time before needing to be charged. The camera monitor charges whenever you aren't using it, so that's convienent. Also, you know how I said two characters aren't gonna be affected by the power going out? Well, one of these characters, the Redman, will appear as a pop-up on your monitor. All you gotta do is click "Close" and the Redman will go away. Finally, we have two vents, which a new character, the Owl, uses to get into the office. The Owl acts just like Foxy from FNaF 1: watch him too little, and rush through one of your vents. You can seal a vent to block him off, but like in FNaF 3, you can only seal one vent at a time. All in all, the gameplay is very fun and challenging, and uses tons of new concepts. Graphics: 9/10 The graphics and character concepts are just as good as they were in ONaF 1, if not better. Alongside the ONaF 1 gang (minus the Beaver), there are two new characters: *Eyesaur: A dinosaur-like monster Flumpty created *The Owl: A real-life owl. I told you how the graphics overall were in ONaF 1's review, and the graphics here are just the same. Audio: 8/10 As I mentioned before, there's a little song that plays when you start the night. However, that's far from the only music this game provides. Along with the catchy Credits jingle from the first game, you have the Toreador March (which only plays on Hard-Boiled mode) and another song which I do not recongize. All of these are brillant pieces, and add atmosphere to the game. Replay Value: 7/10 The replay value is improved from ONaF 1, but only slightly. Along with the main night, there's also a "Hard Boiled" mode which is, as the title implies, hard. Other than that, there's nothing else. GRAND TOTAL: 39/50 (78, C+) Although this game's score is a measly two points higher than ONaF 1, it's still a great improvement from the original game. The gameplay is much more unique, and there's more music. If you liked the original ONaF, you'll love this game. Next time, we'll be looking at a game which takes place in a rival pizzeria to Freddy's. And no, it isn't Five Nights at Candy's. That is coming, just not right now. Until then, stay freaky! Category:Blog posts